


Setup, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-28
Updated: 2001-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Leo lays down the law on the whole 'Josh and Donna' thing.





	Setup, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The Schedule: The Setup  
By Jenna

"Leo, Toby was wondering if you have a minute," Margaret said as she quietly stepped into the Chief of Staff's office and gently closed the door behind her.

"Yeah," Leo said looking up from the report and glancing at his assistant over the rim of his reading glasses.

Margaret opened the door and signaled Toby to enter. Slipping past, she closed the door leaving the Director of Communications standing awkwardly waiting while Leo finished reading the paragraph. "I can't believe that the Department of Agriculture--"

"Yeah," Toby interrupted. "Leo, it's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"To separate Josh and Donna. It's starting to be obvious."

Leo gave a deep sigh and said, "I thought we'd have until after the election."

"Yeah. But almost dying has a way of rearranging your priorities. He's realized it and." he paused to rub his forehead, "it's just a matter of time--"

"Yeah."

"They shouldn't have to--"

"But they do. We've known for years that Josh and Donna love each other, but the press and Ann Stark would have a field day. Not to mention the picture the religious right would paint of White House hanky-panky," the Chief of Staff frowned in concern over the dilemma his Deputy had created by imprudently falling in love with his assistant.

Toby cleared his throat and looked up from the spot on the carpet, "I don't want to see Donna get fired for this. I don't think-- I don't think she's even realized it yet."

"I'll take care of it. Get back to work."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Leo?" Josh said as he strode into his boss's office and stuck his hands in his pockets. With his shirtsleeves rolled up and a confident grin on his face, he seemed to rule the world. Leo was about to take him down a couple of notches.

"Yeah," Leo said, handing him a 12 page Guidance Document on the While House's policy for interoffice relationships and sexual harassment. "I want you to make special note of Section 11."

"Leo!" Josh gulped looking at the title, "I haven't-- Has...has Donna complained?"

"No, and I doubt that she would. But that doesn't make you any less guilty," Leo said severely. He had no intention of letting his protégé off without first putting the Fear of The Lord in him. This was too important. He seen the younger man through Hell, he wasn't going to lose him now to a media feeding frenzy over falling in love with the "wrong" woman. "Do you know how close you and Donna are to both being fired? We're up for re-election! We've got to keep the support of the people and too many of them are concerned about the President already. The entire Party could be brought down by one idiotic staffer who hasn't got the brains to keep his pants zipped!"

"Leo!" Josh interrupted. "I haven't done anything!"

"It doesn't matter, Josh," Leo said in a calmer tone. "It's the perception that people will have. Toby says you're obvious," he sighed. "Donna can't continue working for you. Did you read Section 11?"

"Umm, no," a chastised Josh flipped through the memo to the section he read aloud, "'The White House shall not forbid married employees from working in the same department or chain of authority.' Leo? What's this got to do with me? I haven't even asked her out."

"And you won't either. Not while she's working for you. Got that?"

"Yes," he paused then straightened his shoulders. "Leo, this is my fault. Donna hasn't done anything to remotely suggest that she even likes me more than as a boss--friend," he amended, realizing that no one would ever believe Donna treated him like a boss. "Please, don't fire her."

"Josh, relax. Go stand against the wall and do that relaxation thing." Josh obeyed, moving to the cleared wall space behind the door.

"Josh, don't stand behind the door! Are you an idiot? Do you want to get hurt? Stand over there!"

"Yeah, right," Josh replied as he moved to the other wall, in a daze over the thought losing his assistant.

"Margaret! Get Donna in here!"

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Leo" Donna said echoing her boss. She looked away from Leo seated at his desk and saw her boss with his back straight against the side wall. "Why is Josh standing with his back to the wall?"

"It... it helps me relax," he stammered.

"I told him to. He's not to move from there either," he said turning towards Josh. "Got that?"

'Yeah," Josh nodded emphatically.

"Donna, you can't work for Josh any more."

"What! What happened? Did I do sometime wrong? I'll work harder, I promise. Whatever it is, I'll fix it, just give me a chance."

"Relax Donna," Leo smiled slyly in anticipation of the bombshell he was about to deliver and how these two were so well matched. "It seems your idiot boss has fallen in love with you."

Donna gasped and stared in shock at Josh who had gone white, then red from Leo's forthright presentation of this little tidbit. Donna saw the truth of the statement in Josh's face and her face lit up with a radiant smile. Their eyes locked and he started to move towards her.

"Josh! Wall! Now!" Leo bellowed, breaking the hypnotic trance of the siren's spell calling him to dash himself upon her rocks. To risk ruin to be with her. <Thank God for Leo> he thought as he lashed himself to the wall and closed his eyes to withstand the onslaught to come.

"Donna, Jan Davis in Human Resources is having complications and is going on maternity leave early. I want you to run that office until she gets back, which should be about 5 months. She's working through Friday, so you're to spend the rest of the week with her. Margaret will assist Josh for now, so make sure she knows his schedule. You two," he said pausing to glare at Josh who had dared to open his eyes again, " are not to mention or otherwise allude to this conversation for one month. Not so much as a word!. No longing glances, no sighing, and certainly no touching. I don't want you within five feet of each other. I mean it! You're on probation and what happens next depends on how well you behave. As far as anyone --and I mean anyone-- else knows, Donna's getting this opportunity for advancement. Heaven knows, she deserves it."

"Leo, people will realize something's wrong if Donna and I avoid each other," Josh pleaded, trying desperately to keep some contact with Donna for the next month.

"You can have lunch in the mess, and you can go out with the group, but you can't stare at each other, and you can't sit next to each other." Leo realized he was going to have to be on his toes to stay a step ahead of Josh trying to come up with loopholes in the rules. Loopholes that could destroy his career. He sighed and played his trump card. "Josh, I want your word that you will not in any way make romantic or sexual overtures to Donna for the next month. That you will obey the letter and spirit of these rules. Your career might survive a scandal, but Donna would be crucified. I want your word."

Josh had paled again. His back was to the wall literally and figuratively. His wheeling and dealing politician's brain could come up with a dozen ways right off the bat to skirt Leo's rules. But Leo knew him too well. He would never hurt Donna, and his word was his bond. "I swear."

Leo let out his pent up breath, the battle was won. "Donna?"

"I swear."

* * * The end


End file.
